Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 December 2015
02:30 Hi. 02:30 Hulu and chill (kappa) 02:31 aay Krystal 02:32 https://youtu.be/6XxyQWB09ns 02:32 I just realized how tired I am. I'm going to bed. G'night all. 02:39 Stpah dying 02:40 I can't bring myself to move my account ;~; 02:41 Wut? 02:41 I don't know why you'd move it in the first place 02:41 This account brings some bad memories for me, don't know why 02:45 How is everyone? 02:45 Very well, thanks, Hux 02:45 And you? 02:45 Ded 02:45 I'm doin' alright, been talking with a friend and drew some stuff. 02:46 Oh heya 02:46 Good. 02:46 Lat 02:46 Late* 02:47 Well, that's good :) 02:47 Ugh, I kinda want to draw new emoticons for this place again, lol 02:48 Because Rainbow Quartz is amazing 02:49 The mouse is in da house 02:49 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Kicks the mouse out of da house 02:49 SHOO MOUSE 02:49 * Photo Negative Mickey is kicked out 02:49 I kinda want to make them gifs, actually 02:49 * Photo Negative Mickey lands in a trash can 02:49 The FNAF 1 models have screwed up thumbs that wont move and instead stay in place why you move the body making a stretch of a line like tar being ri- Okay you get the gist. 02:50 * Photo Negative Mickey peeks out the trash can 02:50 But I liked that house 02:50 Explain's Freddy's hand having a hole. 02:50 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Slams the trash can with a shovel 02:50 HUSH 02:50 ;~; 02:50 So where can I Live, Sam 02:50 IN there 02:50 With the other mice 02:50 Disgusting Rodents 02:51 In a trash can!? 02:51 Yes 02:51 * Photo Negative Mickey whams Sam's head with the trash can 02:51 WHY IS FOXY THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT FUCKED UP THUMBS? 02:51 02:51 * Photo Negative Mickey kicks Sam down a hill in the trash can 02:51 Hi Photo Negative Mickey! Your Fan-Characters are epic!!! 02:51 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Screams 02:51 WTF MAN 02:51 CUZ FUXSY IS FAN FAVORITE 02:51 Yeah but Freddy and Bonnie have fucked up thumbs 02:52 Oh hey Obby, thanks :D 02:52 Havent tried chica doe 02:52 * General Phychodash dropkicks Mickey 02:52 /me grabs Cassie's leg 02:52 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Gets out of trashcan, dizzy 02:52 * SamanthaLovesPie110 falls to the ground 02:52 Do u mind 02:52 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Goes over to mickey 02:52 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Whacks him with the trash can lid 02:53 Ow 02:53 * SamanthaLovesPie110 walks away 02:53 Meh 02:54 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Shoots some sewer rats 02:54 * Photo Negative Mickey sneaks into someones house 02:54 * Rebun123 kicks PN Mickey out 02:54 NO 02:54 * GforGolden gets the mouse exterminators 02:54 Nuh uh. 02:54 * Photo Negative Mickey is kickes out 02:54 Kicked* 02:54 Im not a real mouse! Im just a suit! 02:55 Take a look at this NF: http://i.imgur.com/mOnal28.png 02:55 Yeah, sure 02:55 AND MY NAME IS REBUN 02:55 * Rebun123 slams door shut 02:55 Bleh 02:55 * Photo Negative Mickey shneaks into another house 02:55 Suit Mouses... 02:55 ...Guys named Rebun... 02:55 * GforGolden gets the mouse exterminators 02:55 OUT 02:55 I wanna spam m'semen in someones PM 02:55 Shoot. 02:55 or a spam contest 02:55 you can do it to me 02:55 * Photo Negative Mickey goes to another 02:55 pingas 02:55 oh 02:55 oh shit 02:55 oops 02:56 Sorry Aquua 02:56 Tyle whatever you're doing the PM isnt working 02:56 Fucking shit 02:56 Refresh 02:56 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Universe-580085004 ... 02:57 It's still being a lil' ho 02:57 the person who sent the PM has to refresh and then resend 02:57 What's a toilet 02:57 http://piranhartist.deviantart.com/art/What-s-A-Toilet-564616435 02:58 Are you series right now: http://i.imgur.com/yDaQ4t9.png 02:58 ITS ALL OF HER FINGERS? 02:58 FOXY WHY MUST YOU BE THE ONLY ONE. 02:58 * Photo Negative Mickey shneaks into the other person's house which isnt rebun or krystal's 02:58 Blame Scott. 02:58 Actually no. 03:02 Thread:35953 03:03 Imma call him Jammy 03:04 This is a roleplay studio, SO LETS ROLEPLAY 03:04 no thanks 03:04 aaay Nick 03:04 Heya 03:04 Herro 03:05 Look at this sexy new animated emote I made http://i.imgur.com/XLkuO8h.gif 03:06 OH GOD THE SUDDEN SMILE SCAREDME 03:06 Das soem sexy emote 03:06 Oh, nice. 03:06 He just like 03:06 ._. 03:06 In all honesty, nice 03:06 And then 03:06 And yeah, the smile kinda startled me, too. XD 03:06 :) 03:06 But yeah 03:06 It's nice 03:06 O hey Hux 03:06 o/ 03:06 Welcome to EB Games 03:07 ._. 03:07 I just wanted to use that 03:07 wot 03:07 Well 03:07 Nick's lines always come out the fastest 03:07 oh yeah i haven't linked this yet https://soundcloud.com/emperorsbeats/muffet-said-dance-you-out 03:08 Nick, guess what I got for christmas :O 03:08 What'd ya get? 03:08 an electric bass guitar 03:08 mmmAWESOME 03:08 you gonna start playin? 03:08 Hi all 03:08 Hi Azazel 03:09 yeah, I can already play Brick in the Wall, Super Meat Boy and such 03:09 Just gonna use another emote for no reason (snipars) 03:09 i heard a late ping 03:10 Wait 03:10 Hella 03:10 that's chill Hux 03:10 When you say Super Meat Boy 03:10 You gotta play for me one time 03:10 Do you mean that awesome Menu Music 03:10 nah, FOrest Funk 03:10 I gotz a Wii U 03:10 I can learn the main menu music though 03:10 So if anyone has Smash Wii U 03:10 fite me 03:10 OOH, Rebun, if yoyu like SMB, you may like this, gimme a sec 03:11 Sorry, Hux, can't hear 03:11 But Nick. 03:11 No earbuds and 12:10 AM here 03:11 ooo SMB 03:11 And parents are awake 03:11 Oh, alright 03:11 JILLIPS DO IT 03:11 I dun have your Wii U name. 03:11 Add me 03:11 i watch people play cause i like when they get pissed :D 03:11 But, anyone who wants to hear it then :3 https://soundcloud.com/ltraayap/super-meat-boy-end-credits-8-bit 03:11 I transcribe stuff and make it 8bit 03:11 beatnic98 I think 03:11 Oh, god, 8-bit music is my weakness 03:11 Lemme just check 03:11 I just love it 03:11 I need to bookmark that 03:11 Alright. 03:12 scratch that 03:12 There, bookmarked :D 03:12 Jillips, mind joining call? 03:12 Says there's no call for me at all. 03:12 Lemme add ya 03:13 * TheAquuaHybrid is not away 03:13 with headphones on 03:13 that song really fucked up my mind lol 03:13 anyway, really nice, Hux 03:14 You know you're bored when you spend 5 minutes doing nothing but listening to the sound of your heartbeat 03:14 But 03:14 What about cowcowcowcowcowcowcow 03:14 COWCOWCOWCOWCOWCOW 03:15 I was too lazy 03:15 seraseraseraserasera 03:15 SERASERASERASERASERA 03:15 SERASERASERASERA 03:15 Bla--- 03:15 ... 03:15 Oh 03:15 I still have this open 03:15 Let me see 03:15 "154 cows" 03:15 Jesus 03:15 I closed mine out 03:15 But considering I'm about to go insane, why not make it to 100 cows myself? 03:15 cowcowcowcowcowcowcowCOWCOWCOW 03:16 the new Skype update is driving me insane 03:16 You mean the notif glitch? 03:16 yeah' 03:16 Same here 03:16 Driving me nuts 03:16 notif glitch? 03:16 that explains a lot... 03:16 It's so damn irritating 03:16 I haven't used my Skype in forever. 03:17 Hell, I almost blocked my boyfriend trying to hit "mark as read" 03:17 st00pid Skype 03:17 It's a glitch with the new update and I fucking hate it. 03:17 i barely notice my Skype update anymore 03:17 it happens too fast 03:17 Makes me wanna like 03:17 punt a baby 03:17 or something 03:18 i almost said something rude but funny 03:18 i need to stop myself 03:18 But what is notif glitch. 03:18 PM it to me. 03:19 <~Starlord Peter Quill> loooool 03:19 jfc I'm still bored and slowly going insane 03:20 want to listen to the Pleasureville album to add to the insanity? 03:20 i've been listening all day 03:20 I don't want to die 03:20 Not today 03:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQFlB4G2GBg im linking it anyway :D 03:22 Hey PN Mickey 03:22 Hi GFor 03:23 ey 03:23 Hey 03:23 Say hey if you're gay 03:23 * General Phychodash shit 03:23 * General Phychodash shuy 03:23 * General Phychodash sHOT 03:23 Hey. 03:23 Don't do that. 03:23 Good thing I said it before Cassie said THAT 03:24 OH WAIT 03:24 Oh wait fuck 03:24 LOL 03:24 WAIT 03:24 assie pm pls 03:24 TYLER'S GAY 03:24 I JUS- CAN WE STOP 03:24 OH GOD 03:24 "TELL THE WORLD" 03:24 ~Nick, 2015 03:24 MY LUNGS 03:24 HELP 03:24 it means he's happy- *shot by so many people* 03:24 DON;T PUT ME INTO THIS 03:24 <~Starlord Peter Quill> TYLE IS GAY?????? 03:24 I AM GOING TO GO DIE NOW 03:24 Totally didn't screencap 03:25 NICK 03:25 bye Tyler 03:25 YOU SAID IT 03:25 <~Starlord Peter Quill> He iwill die gay now 03:25 YOU BROUGHT YOURSELF INTO THIS 03:25 the cliff is a few miles west 03:25 What did I come back to 03:25 THE CHAT IS GOING INSANE 03:25 What the 03:25 Look at the mod chain. 03:25 um 03:25 Sera. 03:25 Things. 03:25 <~Starlord Peter Quill> Guys, Im... 03:25 Don't you dare 03:25 That we are laughing about. 03:25 In call. 03:25 Sera ur late 03:25 THE MOD CHAIN 03:25 I'd join if I wasn't such a biatch 03:25 ^ 03:25 <~Starlord Peter Quill> Sera youre not a bitch 03:26 I'm not a bitch, I'm a biatch 03:26 Man, this is a really good pretzel. 03:26 You gotta say it like that 03:26 ^ 03:26 Well 03:26 Damn it 03:26 Well 03:26 <~Starlord Peter Quill> what the difference 03:26 If sera won't join 03:26 Nick 03:26 if you 03:26 I'll just have to add her 03:26 : ) 03:26 if nONONONO 03:26 LOL 03:26 NOT THIS 03:26 OH GOD IT'S STARTING 03:26 <~Starlord Peter Quill> I love you 03:26 wonderful 03:26 okay 03:26 my cursor is prepared 03:26 for the x button 03:26 Now, in all seriousness. 03:26 Or you could join 03:26 god dammit 03:26 Cassie, let's not do stuff like this. 03:26 why must i laugh 03:27 and then die 03:27 Okie 03:27 <~Starlord Peter Quill> So today I went to the bathroom and- 03:27 go away cough 03:27 can we say gay if we mean the happy definition or 03:27 i wanna enjoy life enough 03:27 just not at all? :/ 03:27 I'll join if I stop being a biatch 03:27 Let's not at all. 03:27 Just to be safe. 03:27 k 03:27 I hath returned 03:27 <~Starlord Peter Quill> What does the Fox say? 03:27 yeet 03:27 Things change as time passes. 03:27 I thought you knew this Sukie 03:27 And definitions change, too. 03:28 <~Starlord Peter Quill> No, Cortana tells me otherwise 03:28 definitions went to shit in the 21st century :D 03:28 And the Jillips says Snarf. 03:28 Hey. 03:28 What is snarf. 03:28 do i have to clean the catapult 03:28 I say wanna see my DAMN BIG 'HEAD COME OFF 03:28 Snarf is snarf. 03:28 Yes, Consuela 03:28 nah, ballistas are better 03:28 Clean the damn catapult 03:28 oki 03:28 I made some of dat up 03:28 * GforGolden cleans catapult 03:28 I'll buy you more lemon Pledge if you need it 03:28 * PierrotEclipse slides a link in 03:28 http://i.imgur.com/J33L1bp.png 03:29 we need more lemon pledge 03:29 Got Kisekae to work :3 03:29 Anime- *explodes* 03:29 * Foxdini buys more lemon Pledge 03:29 There 03:29 Anime is not real. 03:29 *reapoears* im back 03:29 oh god 03:29 so what better celebration than Mastermind Komaru 03:29 someone invented the Salt Cellar 03:29 Anime is not real. 03:29 i was trying to color with pixlr and i got some interesting results http://i.imgur.com/z6MorhT.png 03:29 silently soft resets for a shiny groudon 03:30 kinda looks like a donger 03:30 that is an arm, sir 03:30 AHH TAR MAN 03:30 I almost posted "maybe I am a donger" 03:30 why must "All About My Dick" by Hatfilms start playing when Hux says that? lol 03:30 Is it pointing at something? 03:30 I'm a little out of it right now 03:30 sera pls 03:30 wheeee 03:30 no it's just an arm 03:30 oh 03:30 wheeeee 03:31 GTG 03:32 Hey my name is CS aka Lewis and im a f*cking dipsh*t! (Kappa) (cory) 03:33 That's nice. 03:33 Ikr :D 03:30 wheeeee 03:31 GTG 03:32 Hey my name is CS aka Lewis and im a f*cking dipsh*t! (Kappa) (cory) 03:33 That's nice. 03:33 Ikr :D 03:35 Not too many emotes please 03:35 Quack, ok 03:35 He's fine for now, but yeah, just try not to use too many. 03:35 Mmk 03:36 Those were the only ones anympway 03:36 Wait..inneed to sqeeze in one more, the best one...aaaand...(springtrap) 03:36 NOO 03:36 * Corrupted Springtrap dies 03:36 I want to take a picture of my Persona shit and post it in here but I don't have an excuse to. 03:36 And HA. 03:36 w0t 03:36 springtraps gone?? 03:37 no 03:37 (springtrap) 03:37 oh 03:37 T.T 03:37 CS didn't space it out from "aaaand..." 03:37 Goddamnit I forgot the space 03:37 Now im more of a duck when I played GTA those days ago 03:37 [[]](springtrap) 03:38 I nearly out d*ck but ok 03:38 GG Tyler 03:38 What? 03:38 I dont see the emote 03:38 [[]](springtrap) 03:38 I know. 03:38 (springtrap) 03:38 I made it so it wouldn't appear. XD 03:38 (Springtrap) 03:38 Wait wha 03:38 Tyle why 03:38 How'd you- 03:38 (spring[[]]trap) 03:38 [[]](toybonnie) 03:38 ;-; 03:38 I share this power. 03:38 I have ways [[]](snipars) 03:38 as do I 03:38 * Corrupted Springtrap is now offically a (duck) 03:39 (springtrap) 03:39 Well nah 03:39 Yay 03:39 (Tb) 03:39 Its literally just [[]] 03:39 fuck 03:39 [[]][[]] 03:39 nO 03:39 Noot much emotes 03:39 i cANT SHOW MY WAYS 03:39 (toy bonnie) 03:39 Wtf ban 03:39 [[]][[]] 03:39 And wtf SFM Lab doesn't work. 03:39 Oh shit. 03:39 I wanna get this tablet and xbox thing where you can play games without even switching on the console 03:39 Or the TV 03:40 just play games on your tablet wherever 03:40 LEMON PLEDGE 03:40 I sound like an commercial 03:40 what if you ARE a commercial (kappa) 03:40 Buy Anti-CS stuff! *dies* 03:41 * GforGolden buys (kappa) 03:41 I can't stop listening to DAN music. 03:41 I kinda wanna listen to music but at the same time I don't 03:41 the struggle 03:41 It's weird looking back at who I used to be, and frankly kinda embarrassing, but I guess you have to learn to forgive yourself. 03:42 3:43 and im not tired 03:42 CS... 03:42 Wot 03:42 What if you are a commercial? 03:42 I am one 03:42 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JmmzKal92bE 03:42 CS means Buy Counter Strike 03:42 Without the Buy 03:42 Ah, hello Hux 03:42 Hey, what's up? 03:43 I wanna go bak on BO3 zombies and be such a n00b by getting to round 31 03:43 Magain 03:43 Working on some projects over here, how's it going there> 03:43 oh god stomach n o 03:43 -? 03:43 I realized something 03:43 There's a hidden 69 on groudon 03:43 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zNazfcBdjTE 03:43 Am I a proper Duck yet 03:44 No 03:44 Yes 03:44 Oh my god can I just please get a shiny groudon 03:44 You are a great duck 03:44 Yee 03:44 I don't wanna soft reset my whole life 03:44 Im such a good duck I got killed on every turn XP 03:44 Especially when you got your bike stuck in that thing 03:44 And hey 03:44 Surviving is pretty hard 03:44 Dont remind me 03:44 I'm stuck on the Kisekae craze, help 03:44 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:44 But what you gotta do 03:44 I nearly blew myself up trying to get it out with an RPG 03:44 is flap your wings 03:45 sHINY GROUDON PLS 03:45 Yeea 03:45 go unarmed and then just 03:45 Yeea? 03:45 spam whatever button you press to shoot 03:45 I forgot which one 03:45 * GforGolden soft resets for eternity 03:45 Yeeea 03:45 RB, I think 03:45 It looks like you're trying to flap your wings 03:45 Im getting teached by the master duck (cory) 03:45 >Misread as touched (snipars) 03:45 Fox flaps wings all the time 03:45 I'm a fox tho 03:45 CS 03:45 I'm a flying fox 03:45 Do you even English 03:46 (kappa) 03:46 and I suck at it 03:46 I have this one friend 2015 12 30